Through the Eyes of a MuggleBorn
by Harold John Porter
Summary: A tale of Hogwarts life for a Muggle-born. Rating is for later chapters. Main characters: All from books two to seven, and many OCs. A Luna/OC pairing
1. Year One: The Letter

I awoke early one, bright July morning to the sound of a bird pecking on my window. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a great tawny owl perched on my window sill, a letter in it's beak. I always liked birds, so I cautiously opened my window and extended my arm to stroke it's feathery head. When my hand hovered above its head there was a blur of movement and blood appeared on my hand.

"That was stupid," I thought.

The letter fluttered to the ground. I opened it and began to read.

_200 Four-Wheel Drive The Room on the first floor._

_Dear Mark Gelestone,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will report to Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ on September 1, 1997. From there you will…_

I was speechless.

"This has to be some sort of elaborate joke," I said, skeptically. Then a small rectangular card fell out of the envelope. I picked it up. It was thin, blue and embossed with gold and had a venerable looking, old man on it. There was a box beneath the portrait that read, "Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizenmagot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." The portrait looked like one of those holographic cards. I put it down and quickly re-read the letter. When I picked up the card again, the man in the portrait was gone. At first I thought it was just a computer trick, but the card was as thin as, well, a card. I was beginning to actually believe that I had been accepted to Hogwarts, a school of magic. Then, I shook my head.

"No. There is no such thing as magic." I told myself firmly. As I said those words there was a loud pounding on the door. I ran out to see my father answer it. In the doorway, looking out of place in his suburban surroundings, was a man dressed in red, elegant, cloak with a pointed hat and half-moon glasses.

"You're the man on that card!" I blurted out. Then I dashed back to my room and grabbed the letter and the card. I noticed the owl had flown away. I ran back and compared the picture on the card, which had returned, to the man. They looked exactly the same!

"Excuse me, but, can I help you?" my dad asked.

"Yes. I would like to speak with you about your son's education." said the man called Albus.

"Why, are his grades falling."

"I'm not from his current school. I've come to talk about an opportunity to join a new one."

"What school?" my dad asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am the headmaster and before you can interrupt, I will prove the magic." Albus drew a stick from his pocket and aimed it at a tea cup on the table. He waved the stick, maybe a wand, and then the cup turned into a rat and back again. My father was convinced. They talked it over and it was decided. On September 1, 1997, I will be going to Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ and go to a school for magic. I am psyched!

After discussing everything with my parents, Professor Dumbledore took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. My parents gave me some money that Professor Dumbledore said would be more than enough for my school supplies. He said that I could maybe even try some wizard sweets, and candy, even wizard candy, is always a good thing. We arrived through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron and went into a storeroom. Professor tapped some bricks and the bricks slid back into an archway, revealing a vast, bustling, well, alley. There were shops displaying broomsticks and all sorts of stuff. Then, on the corner of a street there was a large marble building that said Gringotts. Professor told me that it was a wizard bank and there I could exchange my pounds for the wizarding money, Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Once I had my money I bought a wand. The man Ollivander was kind of strange but the wand was cool. It was eleven inches, nice flexibility, dragon heartstring. Then I bought books, cauldrons and other school supplies.

Then when I had only ten Galleons, five sickles, and a knut left, I saw it. There was a small, but quick owl in a cage in a shop window. I asked the Professor if I could go look and he just nodded and smiled. Something about him makes me think that he knew I would find an owl, rather than candy. Since the school list said that I could bring a pet toad, owl, or cat and leave it there over summer, I figured that it would work. I want inside and inquired about the owl in the window. The lady at the customer service table said that the owl would cost nine Galleons and one galleon for the cage and some food. I hastily bought it. I think that buying my owl, Quill, was the best ten galleons I ever spent.

When I returned home that day my parents, at first, weren't to thrilled about the owl, but once I explained to them that the owl was the main way I could send them letters, they were fine with it. Afterwards, I went straight to my room to read some of my books. On top of the stack was, _Hogwarts A History By Bathilda Bagshot_. I began to read.

_Hogwarts was founded by the four most powerful wizards of the time, Godric Gryffyndor, Helga Huffulpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Sytherin. The founders four…_

**/A.N./ Thanks for reading now please review! I will post the next chapter ASAP! **


	2. Year One: Platform 9 34

I awoke with a start. I looked up on my calendar. Today was September first! I'm going to Hogwarts today! I looked over at my school trunk which was filled to the brim with supplies and such. My owl, Quill, was gnawing on something that looked remotely like a frog. I ran to get dressed and eat breakfast because the train left at eleven.

Once we piled into the car we realized that the trunk was in the living room. Quill hooted in annoyance as he was stuffed in the trunk next to my trunk. We lived fairly close to the station so we were there in no time.

Kings Cross Station was bustling with activity. My parents and I arrived at Platform 9. There was obviously no Platform 9 ¾. I maneuvered my trolley, which was of balance from my trunk and the screeching Quill's cage, towards an usher. Then I lost control of my cart and hurtled for the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. My parents rushed to help my, but it was to late. The trolley smashed head on into the barrier. However instead of crashing, we went right through it. We ended in by a large old steam engine with the name of the Hogwarts Express. There was a sign that said Platform 9 ¾. This was it! I glanced at the large clock on the wall. It read five to eleven. I hugged my parents good bye, promised to write, and then boarded the train.

I had never been on a train before, having never left the general area where I lived, so this was a new experience. I looked for an empty compartment, but a lot were already filled by bigger kids. Finally, I found a compartment with only a small boy with greasy, blonde hair. I figured he wasn't to threatening, so I sat in the compartment. Instantly he said with a sneer, "Who are you?"

"Hi," I replied, "My names Mark." He looked me over and said, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Are you pure?"

"Am I what?" I asked.

"Are your parents wizards or what?"

"No, their both non-wizards,"

"You mean Muggles." he said snootily.

"Yeah I guess," I said with a shrug.

"You're a filthy Mudblood then!" I wasn't sure what it ment, but it didn't sound good.

"What!"

"Yeah, you heard me! A Mudblood, a Muggleborn!" he taunted. Fighting to hold back tears, I dashed out of the compartment. The train pulled out of the station with a lurch and I began to look for another compartment. Again, most were full, but others held experiences similar to the first one.

"At this rate I'll never find a seat!" I thought, angrily. Then, a a girl with bouncing red curls walked by the compartment that just shunned me came cries of "blood traitor" and "Muggle-lover". The girl seemed to ignore it but her eyes showed the hurt she was really feeling. I felt a pang of sympathy for this girl, so I said in a small voice, "Hi." The girl looked at me expecting to be insulted but when I waited for a reply, she said, "Hello, my name's Ginny,"

"I'm Mark," I said now waiting for the question that led to my shunning every time. But it didn't come. Instead Ginny said, "Wanna go find a compartment?" I found myself agreeing. We searched up and down the train until we found a compartment with a lone girl in it.

"Excuse me, would you mind if we sat here?" Ginny asked. The girl had dirty blonde hair and kind green eyes. She looked up from the magazine she was reading. I noticed that it was upside down.

"It's fine with me, but be careful, I think that there's a wrack spurt floating around here some where." said the girl, dreamily. Not knowing how to respond to that, Ginny and I sat down.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Luna Lovegood, but some people have taken to calling me, Loony."

"Well that's terribly rude of them!" said Ginny, hands on her hips.

"Mmm, I guess not, but I'm used to it. Besides I'm more worried about the Rotfang Conspiracy than what some half-wit, egotistical, pure-bloods think of me." "Whats the… Never mind," asked Ginny, "But I know what you mean, I'm pure-blood, but, who honestly cares?" "I'm not exactly sure what I am, but people keep calling me a mud blood." I said.

"Oh, I can't believe that they would call you something so terrible! A mud-blood is derogatory term for muggle-borns. It means nothing." said Ginny.

We talked and the rest of the trip went by fast. I learned that Ginny is the only girl in her family with six older brothers who talk non-stop about their favorite sport, Quittich. Ginny also said how an apparently famous wizard, Harry Potter, stayed with her older brother Ron, this summer. Luna seemed quite impressed by this. Luna is a strange kid. Her dad is the editor of an eccentric magazine called the Quibbler.

After the sun set there was an announcement from the conductor telling them that they would be arriving in fifteen minutes and they had better change into their school robes. I left the compartment as the girls changed and they left as I changed. The train lurched to a halt and we were told to leave our luggage and get of the train. Once we were off we heard a loud voice saying, "Firs' years over 'ere!" There was a swinging lantern to follow as he led us to a fleet of rowboats. We each climbed aboard, three to a boat. The boats took off by magic and started to glide through the silky water.

Our boat rounded the bend on the lake and I got my very first glimpse a Hogwarts. I was a magnificent castle with towers, wall and soaring turrets. The many window were light up at for the night. It was amazing! We pulled up to the shore and walked in a big group to the front of the castle gates. The humungous gates slowly creaked open…

**/A.N./ Thanks for reading my second chapter! Please review! I want to improve my story!/**


	3. Year One: The Sorting Hat

**A severe looking old lady walked briskly towards us. The giant man that Ginny told me is named Hagrid, said, "Hello Professor McGonagall,"**

"**First years, I am Professor McGonagall, the Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts. I trust you all had a good trip." she said beckoning us to follow her into the castle. Ginny whispered to me that she was the Head of Gryffindor house and was very strict.**

"**Gryffindor's the brave house, right." I whispered back. McGonagall heard us and glared at us her nostrils flaring. We arrived in a large entrance hall and went up a set of stairs. In front of us was a great set of doors. Professor told us that we would be sorted soon, into our houses. She explained the house points system and everything else, except how we were to be sorted. Then she opened the door and left us first years to mingle amongst ourselves.**

**Luna said that she wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw, where wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure. Ginny said that she would probably end up in Gryffindor, her whole family had been in it. I said that I had no idea where I would be, but I doubt that it would be Gryffindor. The door opened again and McGonagall said, "They are ready for you."**

**We walked in and I felt the eyes of the whole school gazing at me. There were four tables full of people, and a large table with the teachers at the front of the room. I assumed that there was one table per house. We all stood in a line in the center of the room. There was a tattered old hat sitting on a three legged stool. The hat suddenly split at the seam and began to sing.**

_**While my appearance is unpleasant**_

_**I serve a purpose**_

_**Beyond what the eye can see**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find a hat**_

_**Smarter than me!**_

_**The Founders Four created me to choose**_

_**Whose house is you**_

_**When they were dead and gone**_

_**Will you be a just Hufflepuff**_

_**Where those who are kind will find**_

_**One who is kind in return**_

_**Will you be a clever Ravenclaw**_

_**Where Wit beyond measure!**_

_**Is a man's greatest treasure**_

_**Or brave Gryffindor **_

_**Where chivalry reigns supreme**_

_**Or perhaps Slyithern is where you make your true friends**_

_**Those Slyterins are cunning and you'd best to watch your back!**_

_**Now put me on and I will tell**_

_**For I'm a Sorting Hat!**_

**Then McGonagall unrolled a scroll and said, "Abart, James." A frail boy walked up to the stool. McGonagall picked up the hat so he could sit. James sat and McGonagall put the hat on his head. After a moment the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The table on the far left cheered as the boy walked over and sat. **

**It went on like that until McGonagall said, "Gelestone, Mark," Nervously I walked up to the stool and sat. A voice spoke in my head.**

_**Hmm, you seem a tad brave. A will to learn, cleverness, and smarts. But there is a thirst to learn and a strong moral compass. You display traits of a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. But, it better be…**_

"**Ravenclaw!" The table on the far right cheered loudly and I walked over to it and sat next to a slight girl with wispy blonde hair.**

"**Lovegood, Luna," Luna walked up with her usual dreamy expression. The second the hat touched her head it shouted, "Ravenclaw," I cheered loudly as Luna walked over and sat next to me. There were many other children until only one child remained.**

"**Weasly, Ginny," Ginny hurriedly walked up to the stool. The instant the hat touched her head it cried, "Gryffindor!" The table next to us cheered loudly and Luna and I looked at each other, dismayed that our friend wasn't to be in our house. However Ginny sat so she was right by us and was able to talk.**

"**My older brothers are all in Gryffindor, see there's Fred and George, their trouble . Mum swears the their going to be expelled. Then there's Percy, he's a prefect and stuck-up. I reckon that the coolest of my brothers is Ron, even though his sometimes a git, he isn't snotty or testing a new practical "joke" on me. Hey, I don't see Ron, or Harry and their inseparable Harry came to stay with us over the summer." Ginny said rapidly, when she finished she was gasping for a breath.**

"**Sorry, a Wrackspurt must have been floating around, I didn't quite catch that." said Luna. Ginny opened her mouth to start again but I saw that Luna was giggling.**

"**Ginny, I think that she was kidding."**

"**Oh,"**

**/A.N./ Thanks for reading now leave a review please. Next chapter coming soon!/**

**P.S. Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the other two but this is just a transition chapter. The next one is much longer and Ginny discovers a certain book. Yep you know the one…**


End file.
